


Gifts for myself

by guruguru_cutie



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guruguru_cutie/pseuds/guruguru_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doofenshmirtz receives unexpected gifts from a stranger. Perryshmirtz implied with a dark shadow of Doofenshmirtz-2.<br/>Warning: Candy coated cannibalism with body horror. (Well, this is a "that was a bad dream" kind of fic, though)</p>
<p>Based on my fanfic in Japanese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts for myself

Today was my birthday. I had hated the day - but I finally found a friend who would bring me a birthday present. Yes, I was waiting for Perry the Platypus.

For some reason, he was late than usual, and I was getting half asleep.

The door bell rang, and I woke up and rushed to the door. I opened the door quickly so that he would not break it down.

"You're late, Perry the Pla...Whoa!? Who are YOU?"

It was not him. The man was almost as tall as I, wearing a black lab coat. An eye patch and a scar on his face, a handsome face. But I did not...recognize...him. 

"It's ME. Long time no see, huh? Happy birthday! I have wonderful gifts for you. You gave me your choo-choo, so it's the least I can do." He said.

Honestly I still could not remember who he was and what he had just said did not make sense to me. However he was giving me gifts. There was no reason to say no.

He had two lovely gift boxes. One quite big and one small.

"Really, I can have both? Can I open them?" He simply nodded to my words.

I opened the small one first. I found a lovely giant cup cake there. Teal icing with a cute webbed foot candy coated decoration on top. It even had a orange tail shaped decoration as well. A platypus cup cake!

"I made this just for you. This cake is one and only in the world. Try it, now." He said.

"Oh, thank you!" I said and started eating it right away. I always liked cup cakes. Sweet and yummy. I finished it very quick. I swallowed the thing, the lovely webbed foot, as well. 

"You liked it. Great." He grinned at me.

It felt so good to have someone who cared for me enough to bring me presents. Maybe I could brag about this to Perry the Platypus later. I did have some other friends besides him!

Now for the second one. I wondered what I would find in there. 

"Open it." He told me and I happily obeyed.

In the bigger box, I found...

"How is it? You should like this. I prepared this for you." He said. How unexpected. How could I expect this?

"Perry..." I was totally in shock.

"Your Platyborg." Strangely I found that word sounded familiar. I just knew what it meant.

Perry the Platypus was in the gift box...My Perry was no longer a normal platypus. His torso was covered in a robotic suit. There were black tubes going into his cheeks. His one eye was closed...His another eye was replaced with a mechanical eye. He had lost one of his lovely webbed feet as well. Replaced with a metal part. One webbed foot. Lost. Gone.

"...This is...wrong. Very wrong." I whimpered. This was not what I wanted to see. This was not what I wanted to have.

"This is what you've always wished. I'm just showing you the way. Now Perry the Platypus would never leave you. You and your Platyborg will be together, forever. How was his webbed foot, by the way? You liked it, did you?"

...The webbed foot?...

"You did not notice? How did it taste? The platypus cup cake. One and only in the world. Now you two are really together."

And I realized the true meaning of the platypus cup cake. So it was not a candy, it was his...And I ate it...

With the realization, I collapsed on the floor. How disgusting. I felt as if I was throwing up everything within me.

"Accept it. We are the same. We want the same thing. And you can have what you want." I heard his voice. It was like he was speaking to my mind directly.

I could not speak, and the world went black.

...Some time might have passed. I noticed a small paw placed on my shoulder. Soft and warm. And I heard the familiar voice.

"Grrr?"

I looked back and found who I really wanted to see. Perry the Platypus. It was normal Perry, not the Platyborg.

I looked around and I did not see any trace of the mystery man and his gift boxes. So it must have been a...nightmare, or some sort. What mattered me the most was that Perry was safe. I felt relieved.

Anyway I did make some mess, and I needed to clean that up.

So I said calmly to Perry the Platypus hoping this would not worry him too much - "Sorry for the mess, Perry the Platypus. I feel so happy to see...you... Well, now please allow me to use the bathroom. I'll be right back, and clean this up."

I left Perry the Platypus in the living room, and went to the bathroom. I washed my face. I was telling myself that it was just a bad dream. That thing had not happened and I would not do that. I would never...

Then I raised my face and looked into the mirror. I found the man's face there. I knew who he was.

He...was me. He was showing me what I could do. "You could rule the Tri-state area. You could make everyone obey you. You could have Perry the Platypus. You could have everything." I heard the voice in my head.

Fragments of memory came back and my head hurt like hell.

It was horrible. I remembered everything. It was true that I did envy his power, but at the same time I knew this was wrong. Very wrong.

"You could...be...me..." The voice repeated. I really could not take it any more. I really wanted it to stop.

"No!" I screamed and hammered down my titanium arms onto the mirror. His image shattered into pieces. And I was left in silence.


End file.
